


An angel like you.

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drugged Sex, F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Connor wondered about the woman that delivered food to the humans he worked with. Your smile seemed to light up the room, and he paused at the feeling that came from it being directed at Hank instead of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor wondered about the woman that delivered food to the humans he worked with. Your smile seemed to light up the room, and he paused at the feeling that came from it being directed at Hank instead of himself. 

 

“My food goddess!” Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Hank, but you gave a short laugh at the joke. He stepped closer to Hanks desk to listen to you speak with him. Connor took the moment to watch you, you didn’t seem as cheerful as usual, and you wore a loose turtleneck under your uniform. As he got closer he could see the tension in your shoulders and the way your fingers twisted the collar of your shirt while you spoke with Hank.

 

“Restraining order huh? Yeah I can help you with that.” Hank nodded before taking a bite out of his burrito. He jerked his head towards Connor and you turned to really look at the android. He gave a slight smile that you returned before turning back to Hank. “Connor can help you with the paperwork. Do you need someone to check your apartment? How are your locks?”

 

You gasped as a chill ran through you. “I forgot about those. I got a chain for my door last night but I didn’t even think of changing the locks.” Unconsciously your hand went up to your throat and you could see Connor frown out of the corner of your eye. “I’ve never changed a lock before. Hank could you?” You trailed off your question, wondering if you were already asking too much, but he was someone you felt safe around. 

 

“Yeah yeah. Come here after your shift and Connor and I’ll take you home. He can check out everything while I change your locks, okay?” You nodded, thankful he was a regular and thankful he was willing to help you out with this mess from your ex. 

 

“Thank you so much Hank. I don’t know how to repay you for this.” You felt your throat tighten and your eyes started to water. You were scared of your ex, you didn’t want to have to fight him off again. Last night you wondered if you had just gotten lucky and if he was going to come back after everything. He had shown up at your house, drunk again, and you were sure the only reason you were able to walk away without dying was because of that cat statue a friend had given you. It was broken and in the trash now, you owed your life to it since it made such a good weapon while he was choking you. 

 

You jumped a bit when Connor placed a hand on your shoulder. “There’s no need to cry Y/N, everything will be alright.” You gave a small smile before rolling your shoulders back and turning away. You knew your boss had given you some extra time to speak with the police, but you still needed to get back to work. With a promise to return in a few hours you left. 

 

Connor watched you leave before turning to Hank. He was already looking up everything he could on you but still felt the need to ask. “Who exactly is she Hank?”

 

Hank paused in his eating to answer Connor, “Y/N? Good kid, just made a bad dating choice.” He looked up to see Connor frowning a bit, “You’ll learn more about her tonight.” He took another bite and once that was finished he looked up at where Connor was still standing. “Make yourself useful and go buy a lock. Something an old man like me can work with but that can also withstand someone trying to kick it in. Grab a couple long screws too.” 

 

Connor nodded and left to go to the hardware store, a list in his head at what to buy. He wanted that angel to feel safe, he wanted to see those eyes light up at him. To hear her laugh with  _ him _ and not Hank. He found himself also buying a few things to keep at his apartment, rarely used though it was. He wanted to bring you there, keep you safe. He kept those items in a different bag, dropping off the other at his apartment before swinging back to the DPD. 

 

You were leaning against Hanks desk, your uniform shirt hanging over one arm with your hat in hand. You had tucked your chin into the turtleneck and were laughing at something Hank was saying. Connor felt something twist in his gut at seeing your eyes sparkle at Hank. He walked up and waved to grab Hanks attention, the older man swinging his feet off the desk and turning towards Connor. You turned to look at him and it pulled at him to see the smile fade from your face. He wanted to see you smile at him. 

 

As he walked up to the two of you Hank patted you on the shoulder, Connor figured he was reminding you that you were safe around him. The three of you went to Hank’s car, you were in the front seat and Connor could watch you give Hank directions. He loved the way your lips twitched in the ghost of a smile, loved the way you crinkled your nose as Hank’s jokes as you laughed along. All too soon the three of you were at your house. The front door looked like someone had tried to break their way in but didn’t make it through. Connor placed a hand on your shoulder as you froze at the sight. He gave what he hoped was a comforting smile and guided you in. All the while looking around and checking the area. 

 

Hank quickly got to work on the lock, first though he changed the screws in the door jam for longer ones. He turned and explained to you that it made doors harder to kick in with the longer screws. You nodded and spoke with him while he changed the locks explaining what he was doing. Connor took the opportunity to look around,  _ for your protection _ , of course. He tested the windows, noting you had shoved a dowel rod in all the ones that slide sideways. Only one window in the house lifted up, it was a small window in the kitchen. He turned when the floor creaked behind him. You were standing there, hands twisting as you looked out the window.

 

He wanted to erase that fearful expression. “It’s too small for him to climb through, but the dowel rods won’t stay in place for that window.” He nodded and looked at the window again. He noticed you had tried to put a rod along the side, but it kept falling over.

 

He gave a smile to you as he pulled the short thick piece of wood out from the window. “You need a longer one. If you put it at an angle it could be used to block the window from opening. It would had to fit completely across the window or it’ll just fall again.” You nodded at his words and turned to leave the kitchen. The floor creaked in the same spot as before. He took note of that spot for the next time. He left the kitchen, noting that there was another similar spot in the hallway before opening the bathroom door to glance inside. 

 

No windows, he turned and looked where you were sitting on the arm of your couch and talking with Hank. Connor slipped into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There was an assortment of medicine bottles, expired aspirin, a lot of anti-inflammatories. He closed it after a quick scan of everything and went to your room. He wondered why you lived in a two bedroom house but pushed that thought aside as he looked around the room. There was a window near the bed, a quick check revealed you had put a few extra locks on the bedroom window. He turned and noticed on the nightstand there was another pill bottle. Prescription sleeping pills, you probably needed them to stay asleep. It would explain some of your worries about safety. 

 

Connor’s mind raced with possibilities, he could slowly build up to bringing you to live with him. He had to gain your trust first- bring you to love him. To care for him. He left the bedroom and went to check the other room. It was messy compared to the rest of the house, and he frowned at seeing the crack in that window. “I’m getting it replaced tomorrow.” He turned to see you standing behind him again. You were staring past him, he followed your gaze and saw small spots of blood on the floor. “Didn’t clean it well enough.” You mumbled to yourself, not realizing Connor’s hearing was better than a humans. His hand twitched and he placed a hand on your shoulder. 

 

The small bit of comfort was enough to break you. You started to cry and Connor wrapped you in his arms, he wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong but he savored the feeling of you clinging to him as the tears escaped you. He ran one hand through your hair as the other curled around you and pulled you flush against him. He enjoyed the warmth of your body as you sought comfort for a moment before you pulled away from him. He wanted to pull you back in but knew it wouldn’t do to scare you off. Instead he ran his hands over your arms as you used your sleeves to wipe the tears from your face. 

 

The evening seemed to pass by quickly for Connor as you made dinner for Hank to thank him. He noticed you glance out the window every time a car drove by, how your eyes seemed to tighten at the shouts of neighbors. You were scared of them leaving, but wouldn’t ask them to stay any longer. Connor noticed how shaky you seemed when waving the two of them out the door, the click of both locks followed them. Hank climbed into his car and looked through the window to Connor. “Ain’t you getting in?” 

 

He gave his partner a smile and shook his head, “I’ll walk home instead Hank. It really isn’t that far from here and it would be nice to do a perimeter check before I head back.”

 

Hank nodded and spoke one last time before turning on his music, “Alright. She’s a good kid, didn’t deserve a bastard like her ex. Who ever does though?” With Knights of the Black Death blasting in the air he drove off and left Connor standing by the road. He turned to see you peeking through the window before you dropped the blinds. You saw him walk away and sank down to the ground.

 

You didn’t know how to feel about him, part of you felt he should be trusted because he was Hank’s partner, but the way he stared at you made you feel like a bug. You walked over to the kitchen and began to clean up the dishes, trying to calm yourself down. There was no way your ex was going to try and get in  _ again _ , especially after you smashed that statue against his head. He was probably still in the hospital if he did go to get stitched up. Once you cleaned up the kitchen you double checked the locks before turning off the other lights. Then you went to take a shower, hoping you could finally relax under the hot water.

 

You kept the lights off, just lighting a candle as you turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. You quickly stripped, not bothering to glance in the mirror. You didn’t notice the bathroom door open a crack as you pulled your phone out of your pants, selected a playlist, then placed it by the candle. Soft music filled the room as you climbed into the shower. You ignored the sting of the spray on your bruises and instead tried to relax. The faint, softly flickering light helped. You didn’t know why, but sometimes just cutting off the lights helped calm you down. You froze when the door creaked, your heart pounding in your ears as part of you screamed that it was your ex. After a moment of no other noises you calmed down, reminding yourself that if the door wasn’t properly shut it would creak like that from all the warm air. 

 

After your shower you turned off your music, toweled off, and put the candle out. Still in the dark you went straight to the bedroom, only then did you turn on the light. You quickly changed into an oversized shirt and underwear before grabbing your water bottle and taking your sleeping pills. Then you turned on your computer and selected some music to play before turning the light off and climbing into bed.

 

About an hour after you had fallen asleep Connor finally left the other room. He almost had given himself away after seeing your naked silhouette in the mirror’s reflection. Thankfully the sound of the creaking floorboards hadn’t stopped you from taking your shower, so he had taken a few more moments to just watch you through the shower curtain. He had hidden himself in the other room once you finished your shower though. Once he was sure you were asleep he walked into your bedroom.

 

You looked beautiful in your sleep. The bruising around your throat made him angry though, no one should ever touch you but him. He stepped closer, but you didn’t stir. You slept soundly due to the sleeping pills as he slowly made his way into your bed. He paused for a moment as he sat down on the bed, but you didn’t even twitch in your sleep. Then he took off his shoes and laid down next to you. He very slowly pulled the blanket down, one hand propping himself up as he traced over your body with his eyes. 

 

He wanted to rush, he wanted to taste you right then and make you scream his name- but Connor knew it would be better if he were patient. So instead of climbing on you and devouring you then, he finished pulling the blanket down to your knees and ran his fingers up and down your thighs while softly kissing your neck. He paused for a moment as a small sigh escaped your lips. You arched slightly into his touch, but stayed sound asleep. Connor dragged his fingers higher up and traced the outside of your underwear. He curled against your back, his other hand sliding under your shirt to cup your breast. 

 

He buried his face into your neck and tried to imagine how you would react under him while awake. He closed his eyes as you arched into him, feeling the way your ass pressed against him. He pushed your underwear down and slid his fingers over your slit. He felt emboldened by your reactions and the fact that you were still asleep. He wondered if you thought it was all an erotic dream, he hoped you were dreaming of him as he slowly teased you with his fingers. In one smooth motion his fingers were inside you, quickly moving back and forth as he kissed your neck. 

 

If he kept his eyes closed, he could pretend you were awake. If he kept his eyes closed as he alternated between grabbing at your breasts and tweaking your nipples he could pretend this was alright. With a grunt of frustration he rolled you onto your back and pushed up your shirt as he undid his pants. He groaned as he wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked it, he felt torn between tasting you and attacking your breasts with his mouth. His decision felt made for him when you groaned softly and opened your legs wider. He stopped stroking himself and knelt down, bringing your legs up onto his shoulders as he ran a tongue over your core. 

 

He froze for a moment at the sound that escaped your lips, but when he looked up, you were still completely asleep. Just- enjoying what you probably thought was a dream. He dipped his head back down, sliding two fingers in as well as he circled over your clit with his tongue. He savored the feeling of your walls clenching around his fingers as he moved them. He kept going, pausing every once in a while to check you really were still sleeping as your legs would clench up and then shake. After a while he pulled away. It was almost 4am by then and as much as he wanted to continue, he knew he should get back to his apartment. He pulled your shirt back down over your breasts and pulled your underwear back up. Then he rolled you back to your side and pulled the covers over you before heading back to his place. 


	2. Just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

You rolled out of bed at the sound of your alarm, still groggy from sleep. You weren’t sure if you liked the sleeping pills, you felt achy from the oversleeping they caused but it was better than not sleeping at all. You stretched and popped your joints as you thought about your dream from the night before. You felt your face flush as you thought of the vivid dream. You hadn’t realized dreams could be so  _ good _ . You rubbed your face to try and get some of the blood to leave it. You couldn’t believe you had a dream like  _ that _ about someone who you had just met. 

 

Part of you hoped Hank wouldn’t order his usual delivery lunch so you could avoid seeing Connor. At least for a day, hopefully after a busy day at work you wouldn’t have dreams of him and those long fingers, and his sinful mouth. You felt yourself start to get wet just thinking about that dream. You quickly stood up and got dressed, trying to go through the motions and get those thoughts out of your head. It was much too soon to even think about dating again, and you knew your luck. A relationship so soon would probably have your ex killing you. 

 

Your skin crawled at the notion and you rushed to double check your locks again. The kitchen window wasn’t locked, but it wasn’t one he could climb through. You then check the front door, both locks were secure and you gave a sigh of relief before continuing to get ready for work. 

 

The day ended up like any other, you felt your heart skip a beat as you saw the address for the DPD show up in your system. Not a delivery for Hank, but one of the others- Gavin this time. Maybe you would luck out and not bump into Connor. The world seemed against you as you pulled up and saw him standing outside and leaning against a wall. You grabbed Gavin’s order and gave Connor a nod as you walked in, quickly finding the other detective and having him sign for his delivery. 

 

As you headed back to your car you saw Connor walk up to you. He gave a smile and you fought the urge to tuck your chin into the turtleneck. As his eyes traced over you you suddenly thought of his hands running over you. You suppress a shiver as you climbed into your car, giving him a small smile before driving back to work. 

 

Throughout the rest of your day your thoughts kept going back to the android, something in his eyes just seemed like he knew something you didn’t. Even though you found him attractive it unnerved you. After your shift ended you drove straight home, not stopping until you pulled up to your street. Your blood felt like ice as you saw your ex parked in the driveway. He was trying to kick down your door. You pulled over behind a neighbors car and started to call the police, begging them to send someone by because your ex was trying to break down the door and it would be any moment for him to realize your car wasn’t in the garage. 

 

You could hear him cursing from down the street, but for some reason you couldn’t move the car. You hadn’t turned it off yet, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to get out of Park and drive away. You felt frozen, your heart was stuck in your throat and you couldn’t do more than clutch the steering wheel and stare at him as he tried to break down the door. Part of you thought you should invest in a security door as well and how much that would cost. 

 

He eventually turned and saw you sitting in your car. You fumbled to switch gears and felt ready to throw up or scream as he started running towards your car. You finally got it in reverse and pulled back to get out of the parking spot. He jumped in front of your car and you froze. You switched into Drive and prayed he would get out of your way. You could swear a voice in your head told you to just hit the gas and if he didn’t move it was his problem. You both stared at each other for a moment, he was breathing heavily and he held a switchblade in his hand as he started to rush the car. You screamed and hit the gas, stopping as soon as you heard the sirens coming up behind you. 

 

You cried in relief, the police were here! It turned to a shriek as he ran to the side of your car and tried to pull open the door. You were so thankful you kept the doors locked as he tried to yank the door open before he started to punch the window. You felt terrified as cracks started to form from his punches. “Freeze!” Hank was shouting and then a blur knocked down your ex. 

 

You didn’t know what to do, you felt so scared as you watched where you could only see your ex’s feet from the window. A tap on the window made you scream before you turned to see Hank standing by the window. You quickly rolled it down and started to thank him through your tears. He waved off your thanks and told you to put the car in park and get in the other seat. You did so and he reached into the car to open the door and climbed in the driver’s seat. “Just going to park your car, alright?” You nodded, not quite trusting yourself to do more than cry or babble at him. As the car pulled into the garage you looked over to the street. 

 

Connor was roughly dragging your ex into the patrol car, then he shoved the larger man into the car and drove off. “Should he be leaving you alone like that?” You didn’t voice that you wondered if Connor would hurt him. He was going to kill you, would have if you had been home. Your vision started to spin as you realized he probably would have gotten in if it weren’t for Hank changing your locks and replacing the screws with longer ones. 

 

A large hand rested on your back and you could hear his deep voice. When had you bent over? You couldn’t make out the words but his presence soothed you and soon he was guiding you out of the car. He sat you down on the steps from the garage leading to the living room. Slowly you could hear him speaking to you as he tried to calm you down. You finally lifted your head up and he helped you to standing, then handed you the keys and you unlocked the garage door, making sure to click the roll down door as you entered. 

 

He guided you to the couch and checked the door, he even opened it and looked to make sure it was still able to function as a door. “Fuck, another five minutes and he would have broken the door itself.” A low whine escaped past your lips at his words. You curled up on the couch and just tried to focus on breathing and not throwing up. “He’s at the DPD now, you don’t have to worry about him.” You just nodded and placed your head back between your knees. You heard the door shut and glanced up to see Hank walking past the window. 

 

You shut out the world around you, instead staring at the carpet for who knew how long. Soon two pairs of feet were in your field of vision. You looked up to see Connor and Hank standing in front of you. Connor sat down by you and very slowly placed a hand around your shoulders. You leaned against him and looked up at Hank. “His car’s been towed as well, Y/N so even if he does get out it’ll be harder for him to get to you. Now, after a day like this I’m not going to give you an option. One of us is going to be staying here just in case something happens, okay?” 

 

Connor spoke before you did, “Hank I’ll stay with Y/N. I don’t require sleep like you do.” It would also grant him another night with you, assuming you felt safe enough to take your sleeping pills with him around. He glanced over at you, he loved how you looked up at him. You looked so thankful and so relieved right then. He turned to look up at Hank, seeing the slight smile the older man gave him. He probably thought Connor just had a crush on you or something. 

 

“Well, if she’s alright with it fine.” Hank made sure to look right at you, Connor could see your lips twist into a small frown before you nodded. You thought that you really wouldn’t be able to get Connor out of your head now. A brief moment of panic struck you at the thought of him walking in your bedroom because you were having an erotic dream of him. 

 

You quickly pushed that thought aside and stood up to thank Hank for showing up before seeing him out the door. You made sure to check both locks and then sat down with your back against the door for a moment. Connor walked over to you and knelt down by your side. “Is everything alright? I could make you dinner while you take a moment to collect your thoughts?” He gave a soft smile to you and held a hand out for you to take. He pulled you up to your feet with ease and you stumbled forward a step, placing your hand on his chest to steady yourself. 

 

Then he turned and walked to the kitchen. You sat down on the couch and rubbed your face. It felt so hot you were sure you had to be blushing. You listened to the sounds of him moving around in the kitchen and pulled up a song to play on your tv. You found yourself singing along quietly to the sad song. “Everybody knows that the dice are loaded, everybody rolls with their fingers crossed. Everybody knows that the war is over, Everybody knows that the good guys lost.”

 

You stood up and swayed softly with the music, “Everybody knows the fight was fixed. The poor stay poor, the rich get rich. That’s how it goes. Everybody knows.” Your voice got stranger as the song continued. “ Everybody knows that the boat is leaking. Everybody knows that the captain lied, Everybody got this broken feeling. Like their father or their dog just died.” You turned to the beat of the music. “Everybody talking to their pockets. Everybody wants a box of chocolates and a long-stem rose. Everybody knows.” 

 

You kept singing along with the music, not noticing as Connor moved from the kitchen to watch you sing and sway to the music. He wanted nothing more than to sweep you off your feet and join you in dancing. He felt riveted as he watched you. All too soon the song was drawing to an end and he turned to go back into the kitchen. He resumed his cooking, while thinking you really did need a better stocked pantry and fridge. 

 

As Connor began to plate the food he wondered at the amount of trust you were placing in him. He realized it would be too easy to drug your food. Too easy for him to remove you from this home and take you to his apartment where your ex could never get to you. He watched you eat the food, you would occasionally glance up at him and he instead turned to look at the show you had playing in the background. He thought of the song you had been singing earlier,  _ Everybody knows that you love me baby, everybody knows that you really do. _ Did you know how much he cared for you? How badly he just wanted to take you away and keep you safe from the world? No, he didn’t want to scare you off. Your trust should be enough for now. 

 

“I’ll just stay out here in the living room tonight?” He asked with a disarming smile, you nodded in agreement before turning and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. You made sure the door was shut firmly before turning on the shower and undressing. Connor took the moment of you being in the shower to go into your bedroom. He pulled a few small cameras out from his pocket and hid them around your room before heading back into the living room and placing one last camera by the tv. 

 

Part of him worried that this was an invasion of your privacy, but after last night he wanted to make sure you were his. Even when he couldn’t be around you. He heard the shower turn off and sat back down on the edge of the couch, making sure his body was turned towards the tv and he could just glance to see you rush down the hallway in a towel. He pulled up the feed from the cameras in your bedroom to see you closing the door before dropping the towel over the desk chair. 

 

All thoughts of this being an invasion of privacy went out the window as his eyes traced over your body, cataloging every water droplet still on your skin, noticing every scar, every blemish and finding them  _ perfect _ . He watched you pull out a pair of underwear and another oversized shirt before taking your sleeping pills and lying down in bed. He waited an hour before moving from the couch and walking into your room. He slowly undressed, making sure every bit of his clothing was perfectly folded before he slid into the bed behind you. 

 

He pressed himself flush against your back, breathing in the scent of your shampoo before moving his lips down to your neck. Connor pressed soft kisses along your neck before gently sucking on your earlobe. He paused when you inhaled sharply and leaned your head back. Once he was sure you were still asleep he trailed his hands down your side and slowly pulled down your underwear. He traced his fingers over you, groaning as they slid in. He buried his face into your shoulder as he softly bucked his hips against you. 

 

Connor placed himself between your thighs, keeping his soft thrusts between them in time with his fingers inside you. He felt torn between rushing forward and taking you as his and just going slow and savoring the sensations. He gave a soft hiss as he felt you clench around his fingers, wishing it was his cock you were clenching up around instead of his fingers. “Fuck you’re tight.” He muttered to himself as he came over your thighs. Cursing softly he climbed out of your bed and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned off your thighs before pulling your underwear back up and leaving the room. 


	3. An opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful week you make the decision to join your friends for a night out drinking.

The next morning when you woke up you felt achy again. You frowned as you tried to stretch your aching muscles and massage your thighs. You quickly dressed and walked into the living room to see Connor sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and his LED a soft blinking yellow. He opened his eyes and turned to you with a smile, “Good morning y/n, I trust you slept well?” You gave a quick nod and scurried into the kitchen to start making some breakfast. 

 

Connor followed behind you, giving a soft smile as he brushed your hair behind your ear. You couldn’t help the small flinch that came from the unexpected contact. As you dropped your eyes to the toaster instead of him you missed the frown that crossed his face. He wanted to make you feel completely safe around him, make it so you leaned into his touch instead of flinching away. 

 

You glanced up at Connor, wondering what he was doing during the night. Then you wondered if androids even had a sleep mode? The toast popped up and you jumped at the sound as your hand jumped up by your throat. “Is everything alright y/n?” Connor’s question surprised you a little, but you did just jump at nothing.

 

You gave a small smile, shifting your hand to play with your collar instead of just hovering to block your throat. “Sorry, just- lost in thought for a moment.” Connor moved over to the small table as you buttered your toast and sat down with your drink. “Just wondering- do androids have a sleep mode?” He gave a small frown and tilted his head just slightly as he thought about it. You resisted the urge to giggle at how cute he looked right then. 

 

“Some do, as one designed specifically for police work I do not require sleep. I can go into a rest mode if I choose to, but otherwise no. I do not have a sleep mode.” You just nodded in response. He had said he didn’t  _ require _ sleep yesterday. You slowly ate your toast, wondering when he would leave- should you tell him to leave? Maybe Hank was going to pick him up, they were cops, it wasn’t like Connor could just take today off or something. You were pulled from your thoughts when Connor sat up straighter and his LED blinked yellow for a moment. 

 

He turned to you with a soft smile. “Hank if on his way to the station, he’s picking me up.” You gave a small smile as he got up from the table and put on his shoes. You hadn’t even noticed he had them off. He paused before turning to you, “Y/N, may I ask a question?” You gave a half shrug in response. “How do you own a house? Someone of your age with a house in this economy seems a bit difficult to believe.”

 

You gave a small laugh, “It used to be my grandma’s and she left it to me when she died. We were kinda the last ones around so I guess she just wanted to make sure I’d always have a home.” You both turned to the door at the sound of someone knocking, probably Hank. Connor went and answered the door. Hank was standing in the doorway when you followed after Connor. 

 

“Everything went alright?” He looked between the both of you, a smile on his face. “Come on Connor, let’s go.” Connor turned towards you, he seemed to be debating something before he just reaching over and squeezing your hand. You didn’t know how to react like that, instead just watching him walk out the door with Hank. 

 

You doubled checked the door was locked then went back to your room to collect laundry. You felt proud of yourself, even remembering to grab the laundry in your bathroom. While laundry was being done you sat in front of the tv and started up your console, ready to play some games. Once the laundry was ready to be folded you turned off your game, put on a movie and folded while watching it. 

 

Later that night you were preparing dinner for yourself, debating if you should join some of your coworkers out for drinks or not. A few more texts and you relented to joining them once you finished dinner. You had to laugh at one of your friends insiting they would come over early to make sure you were dressed nice. You knew they just wanted to steal some food. 

 

A knock at the door startled you, but thankfully you managed not to drop your food. “Hey y/n!” You gave a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. You quickly went to open the door. “Smells good. You’re not going out in that right?” You looked down at your eans, and loose shirt. “Just ‘cause some of us are hoping to catch a guy doesn’t mean we want them to ignore you!” She paused and made a motion with her hands to signal rewinding. “Wait. I just heard what I said. You’re pretty but we want you to still stand out! There! That sounded better.” You just shook your head at your friend’s antics and let her in. 

 

The two of you ate and then you rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher to wash later. “Alright, alright. Let’s have you poke and prod at my closet.” You sighed as your friend led you into your room. You sat down on the bed as she did rifle through your closet. “I don’t have very many clothes your style. I’m frumpy and a plain Jane.” You shrugged and turned your face to the door. You didn’t want to see her reaction.

 

You didn’t expect her to give such a loud one though. “Bullshit. Plain Jane my ass! You’re beautiful and anyone who tells you otherwise can fuck off!” You laughed and shook your head. “Yeah I’m a girly girl but you’re still pretty. Just a natural pretty. Which makes it so much more fun when we blow everyone's socks off tonight!” She pulled out a dress from your closet and tossed it at you, “Try.” then she darted back in to see if there were other options. You quickly undressed and began to pull the dress on, pausing when you realized it was one with a low back and you had to remove your bra. You quickly tossed that off and resumed pulling the dress on. You tugged the bottom of the dress a bit lower, you never felt confident in a mini dress but when you were thinner it used to go halfway to your knees. 

 

She came back out the closet holding a skirt and stopped to whistle. “Oh no, that is what you’re wearing. Damn you have legs for days in that dress!” You felt yourself flush at the attention. “Please tell me you have heels to go with it?” 

 

You shrugged and looked under your bed, tossing a shoe behind you at your friend when she whistled. “You’re not allowed to bend over tonight, that’s for sure! Also don’t you have any sexy underwear?” 

 

“Fine, you look for shoes under there.” You scooted back and went into the closet, closing the door behind you to search for nice underwear. You found a pair of black lace hip huggers and switched those for your plain cotton ones. A small part of you wondered if you really were attractive, and another part drifted to the dreams you’d had involving Connor the past two nights and what he would think of seeing you dressed like that. You quickly pushed down the thoughts and stepped out of the closet to see your friend sitting on the bed holding two pairs of heels. 

 

“Strappy or clunky?” She held out each as she looked you over. “Strappy would look better on your legs, and if you drink too much one of us can always lend an arm.” She nodded and held out the strappy heels to you. You just smiled and sat down next to her and put the heels on. “Look at you girl!” 

 

You rolled your eyes at her and picked up a purse to put your phone, keys, and wallet in. “Come on, I’m sure everyone’s already on the first round.” You glanced at your phone, wondering if anyone had texted you. You froze at the text from an unknown number.  _ I hope you had a pleasant day today y/n. _

 

You didn’t respond to it, you weren’t going to. You weren’t sure who sent it but a shiver ran down your spine regardless. The two of you left and you made sure the door was locked before climbing into the cab with your friend. The two of you walked into the bar everyone else was at to see them sitting at a large table. You didn’t notice the man and android at the bar. He turned and his eyes traced over you, from the sparkle in your eyes as you laughed at your friend’s jokes to the bottom of your dress that just  _ hugged _ every curve and rode up slightly when you would walk. 

 

His eyes drank you in as he watched you stroll up to the bar, he felt envious of the android who was holding your arm. “You know you don’t need to walk up with me just to the bar Rupert.” Your teasing tone drew a smile out of the other android. Connor started to stand up to go over to you but a gentle hand on his arm made him pause.

 

He turned to see Hank pulling back his arm and taking a sip of his drink. “Hold your horses Connor. Girls don’t like when a guy gets all clingly over them. She’s with her friends and enjoying a night out. He’s probably their DD and right now trying to make sure she doesn’t fall over in those heels.” Connor felt himself get angry at the way Hank leaned back to look at your backside. “Man if I were 20 years younger.”

 

“She’d still be out of your league Hank.” The words came out of Connors mouth before he could stop himself. Hank let out a loud laugh instead of feeling insulted about the comment. 

 

“Hank? Connor?” Your voice carried and the two of you turned to see Hank and Connor at the other end of the bar. Rupert recognized the two of them and with a quiet word in your ear slipped back to the table. He tried to hide in with your coworkers and kept an eye on Connor. You grabbed your drink from the bartender, handing him your card to keep your tab open and walked over to them. “How’s everything?” You took a sip and tried to keep down your blush as you felt Connor’s eyes traveling over you. 

 

Hank slapped Connor’s arm to get him to stop staring. “Well I know his night has improved seeing you. You doing alright kid?” You nodded and looked back to your coworkers.

 

They were waving and a few lifted up their glasses in a mock toast. You returned the gesture and sipped your drink. “I should get back to my friends.” You paused before finishing your first drink and asking the bartender for another. 

 

As you waited you gave a small smile to the two of them and started to turn away. Connor reached out and grabbed your wrist. Unfortunately for you, sudden turns or sudden stops were not great in high heels. You stumbled and fell into his chest as he moved to keep you from falling. You looked up at him from where he had caught you against his chest. After what felt like too long he let go of you and you stepped back, brushing your hands down your dress to make sure it hadn’t ridden up. You flipped off whichever of your coworkers had whistled in response. “Y/N? Is there a chance you're available Friday night?” You looked at him for a moment in confusion before he clarified, “I mean, would you be available to go out on a date with me?”

 

“Oh.” The small exclamation left your mouth in surprise. “Uh, I guess so? I mean, yes. Yes I am available for a date.” You quickly took your drink and turned to rush back to your friends. Several of them were squealing with joy. You wanted to pour your drink on them, but that would be a waste of alcohol you now really felt you needed. “Tell me that didn’t just happen Tiff.” 

 

The woman in question gave a low laugh as she patted you on the shoulder. “That happened. You just got asked out on a date. Not only that, you- Miss ‘I don’t think I’m attractive, y’all are just blind’ accepted that date.” You gave a weak smile as several coworkers patted you on the back and you brushed them off.

 

You glanced over at Hank and Connor, Hank was watching a basketball game playing on the screen behind the bar and Connor was looking at you again. You turned back to your friends and joined in on their conversations, missing the dark looks Rupert was giving Connor. After an hour Hanks’s game ends and he leaves with Connor. Hank pats you on the shoulder as he leaves. “Make sure you get home safe kid.” You stood up and gave him a hug, thanking him and giving a smile to Connor. You watched the two of them leave and resumed your night out with your friends. An hour later everyone was starting to call it a night and your head was spinning as you regretted having so much to drink. It felt like all of them had bought you at least one drink. As everyone started to pile into cabs you assured Rupert you would grab the next one before going back in to use the restroom. 

 

You went back outside to see all your friends had left already, and all the cabs were gone. One of the self driving cars pulled up and someone inside rolled the window down. You could hear Connor’s voice. “Y/N, get in. I’ll give you a ride home.” You didn’t question why he didn’t come into view, you just climbed in the car and was glad he came back. You were too drunk to question how he knew you were just leaving the bar. 

 

As you sat down in the car and leaned your head against the window he put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you against his chest. You tried to push away from him, but he held you firm and pulled you in a position to rest your head under his chin. You tried to push away his hands trailing up and down your leg before he put your hands on his chest and pinned them there with one hand. The other still trailing up and down your body. “Your so beautiful y/n. You look so sexy like that.” You struggled against him when you felt his hand slipping under your dress. “No no, you don’t get to dress like that for me and expect me not to do anything, can you?” He kept your hands trapped as he pulled you up for a kiss. 

 

You had thought he was kind, that he was sweet and caring. Instead you could feel your teeth clicking against his, feel how he was forcing his tongue into your mouth as he turned you around and pinned you to the seat with his body. You felt repulsed as he pushed up your dress, his long thin fingers tracing over your underwear. “Let me go Connor! Stop please!” You knew your words were slurred as you tried to push him away. He didn’t budge until the car stopped. Then he got off of you, straightened up both your clothing and guided you out of the car as if nothing happened. 

 

You felt ready to run, but a quick glance around let you realize this wasn’t your neighborhood. In fact it seemed to be somewhere you didn’t recognize at all. Connor wrapped an arm around your shoulders and with an iron grip guided you into a house. The outside looked condemned. The inside though, that made you want to scream. It didn’t match the outside. It looked pristine, and as you looked at the wall you realized they had soundproofing. You hadn’t realized he let go of you until you heard the lock clicking shut behind you. Then he placed a hand on your lower back and guided you further into the house. 

 

He led you into a bedroom and you froze. He applied more force before pushing you in. “There’s clothes for you in the closet. You should get changed.” He shut the door behind you and you gave a sigh of relief. You decided it would be better to play along for now and went over to the closet. You felt your heart sink as you looked at nothing but lingerie. You saw a long slip dress mixed in and grabbed that to wear. It might still be slinky and much different from what you usually wore to sleep in, but it wasn’t sheer or as  _ revealing _ as the others. You walked over to the door and checked it, swearing under your breath when didn’t budge. It was locked from the outside. Not sure what to do you sat down on the bed. After 10 minutes you laid down and passed out.


	4. Captive

You weren’t sure when you woke up, but your head was pounding and your mouth felt dry. You sat up slowly and saw a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. In your haze you forgot Connor had kidnapped you and downed half the water before seeing you medication sitting on the same nightstand. Still half drunk and half asleep you opened it and grabbed a pill, placing it between your lips before closing the lid and then taking your medication. As you laid back down you realized what had been nagging at your mind. Someone was in the bed with you. 

 

You struggled against falling asleep but you felt yourself dragged down into the darkness. Connor sat up after watching you fall back into a deep sleep. Within minutes all signs of you having been awake were gone. He laid back down next to you, just lightly running his fingers over your face before he moved in for a soft kiss. He felt emboldened by the lack of response and climbed over you, his knees on either side of your hips. He kept kissing you, slowly trailing down to the low neckline of the slip. 

 

He slipped the thin straps over your shoulders, slowly pulling the material down to expose your breasts. He hesitated for a moment before dipping his head down to take your breast into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around your nipple and grabbed your other breast with his hand. You let out a soft moan at his touches, arching your back just a bit. Connor took your unconscious response as permission to continue. He pulled back and pulled your slip the rest of the way off, leaving you lying on the bed in just your lace underwear.

 

He stood there for a moment, basking in your beauty before pulling your underwear off as well. Then Connor removed his own clothes, making sure they were neatly folded and hung up before he climbed back into the bed. He hovered over you, his hands on either side of your head as he hesitated. Slowly he moved to lie next to you, running his hands over you and pressing soft kisses to you just to hear your little sighs and gasps. He dipped his hand between your legs and circled your clit, getting a hum of pleasure from you. 

 

He moved down between your legs, darting his tongue out taste you. He pushed your legs open and savored every gasp and moan as your legs trembled from the pleasure he was giving you as he added two fingers in with his tongue. After a few more minutes he added a third finger, checking to see you were still asleep. Once you finished another orgasm he pulled away and cleaned off his fingers with his tongue. He loved the way you tasted. He opened your legs wider and lined himself up with your entrance, he could feel his thirium pump beating faster in anticipation as he moved the tip of his cock up and down your lips. Connor put one hand down to brace himself as he slowly slid in. A static filled moan slipped past his lips. You were so  _ tight _ , so  _ wet _ , it was almost too much for him. 

 

He pressed his mouth against your neck, feeling your pulse under his lips as he took his time rocking back and forth. He didn’t want to rush- he didn’t want you to wake up. He whimpered slightly at feeling you tighten up around his cock. He lifted up your legs and placed them over his shoulders as he moved to grip your hips tightly. He was sure his grip was bruising on your hips but he didn’t care as he began to slam harder into you. He threw his head back as he came, the sensations so much stronger than the previous night. Connor slipped out of you and gently placed your legs back in the bed before cleaning you off. Then he slowly redressed you and laid down next to you.

 

Hours later, feeling groggy with your head and body aching you sat up. “What a fucking nightmare.” You mumbled to yourself as you sat up. You realized something was wrong when you swung your legs over the side and realized you were not in your usual pajamas. 

 

You’d swear you could hear the alarm bells going off as someone shifted behind you and placed hands on your shoulders. “What nightmare my angel?” 

 

You froze in fear, what was Connor doing in your bed? How much had been a nightmare and how much a reality? You couldn’t find your voice as he rubbed your arms in what should have been a soothing motion and he kissed your neck. You could only struggle to catch your breath and dart out of the bed. You ran for the door and darted down the hallway tears falling down your face as you struggled to get the front door opened. You started pounding on the door and screaming at the top of your lungs when it refused to even budge.

 

“Screaming won’t work y/n.” Connor calmly walked up to you as you gave up and slid down to the floor. As you looked up at him through your tears part of you wondered why he looked so confused when he was the one who kidnapped and molested you. More if you remembered correctly. “You’re safe y/n. No one can hurt you here.” He tilted his head to the side as he looked down at you. “Why would you want to run away?” 

 

He reached out to wipe away the tears and you slapped his hand away, screaming “Don’t touch me!” You quickly darted your hand back, afraid he might get angry and beat you. “What did you do to me last night?” You fought to control your breathing as you looked away from him and to your white slip. “How much was a nightmare and how much was real?”

 

Connor knelt down and tried to catch your eyes. “What do you mean by nightmare? Last night was wonderful. I took you to your new home, I’m keeping you safe. I got to see you looking beautiful, sexy even and to top it off we got to share a wonderful night together.” 

 

You fought the wave of nausea that hit you. The way he spoke, he sounded so sincere as he changed kidnapping and raping you into what sounded like a passionate first time. You covered your mouth and shook your head, praying this could all be just a horrible nightmare. “I need to go into work now y/n. So please be a good girl and go make yourself some breakfast. The kitchen is fully stocked. Let me know if you need anything at all when I come home tonight. I’m taking your phone with me.” He gently picked you up, ignoring the way you struggled against him before he set you down in the kitchen. Then just as quickly he turned around and went to the bedroom to get dressed. You stood there watching the door, shuddering when he exited and walked back over to you. You flinched away when he planted a kiss against your lips. “Have a nice day dear.” Then he quickly turned and left the house. You rushed over to the door and tried to open it again. 

 

“Fuck!” He had locked it behind him. You checked the door, it was one of those stupid electronic locks. There was no way for you to get through that lock. You searched the house, hoping there was any way to escape. There weren’t even windows for you to break and climb out of. Finally you gave up and went to the bathroom. Part of you wanted to scream at seeing he had even gotten the exact same products you used. You took a long hot shower, trying to scrub away the feeling of his hands. Trying to just feel  _ clean _ again. 

 

Once the shower was done you wrapped yourself up in a towel and walked over to the bedroom to try and get changed. After a few minutes of searching you pressed the towel to your mouth and screamed in frustration. Everything was meant to draw his attention. There were no plain clothes, you finally gave up in frustration and selected a dress that made you think of a 1950s housewife. It was better than some of the other dresses with even shorter skirts. After getting dressed you finally caved in and made yourself food from the kitchen. 

 

After eating you sat down on the couch, not sure what to do and already emotionally exhausted. You laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Hoping against all odds that this was just a really vivid nightmare caused by mixing sleeping pills and drinking. 

 

It was dark by the time Connor got back to your new home. He hadn’t enjoyed pretending to be so concerned when one of your friends who had been out that night tried to report you missing. He was glad that you had to be missing for over 48 hours for them to do anything, and that he had already dropped your phone in a dumpster near the bar before heading into work. The last thing he needed was for your phone to start ringing in his pocket while your friend called to show you weren’t picking up. 

 

She had recognized both him and Hank from the bar that night though, but thankfully added that she had seen the both of them leave an hour before you had left the bar. She even admitted no one saw you get into a cab that night, they just all assumed you had. What bothered Connor most of all was seeing how concerned Hank was. Part of him wondered if he should tell Hank you were safe with him? He wouldn’t understand though, he would want you to be free to make your own choices. Forgetting it was your choices that got you hurt in the first place. It was choice to date that man, it was your choice to let him in that night. 

 

Connor was surprised to find you sitting on the couch when he got home though. He realized after a moment that he should have gotten more than just food and clothes for you. Humans did need mental stimulation as well. That had to be why you looked so sad. Or had you missed him that much? He smiled when you looked up at him with a tear-stained face. “Don’t worry my angel, I’m home now.” He walked over to you and knelt down next to you, gently taking your hands in his and kissing them. He couldn’t understand why your body language read as someone so distressed. 

 

You closed your eyes as he kissed you, fighting down the revulsion at his hands running through your hair. You kept them closed as he undressed you, you didn’t fight him anymore. You felt trapped, wondering if you would ever be free. You couldn’t help but cry as he raped you, you just closed your eyes even tighter when he whispered to you and kissed away the tears. This might be your new reality, but you never had to like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I wasn't sure if I should have a chapter on the search for you or not but I kind of liked where I ended it.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part 2, still working on that. (Also need a plot. Lol)


End file.
